The weapons we are
by stealthincarnate
Summary: When the council finds themselves struggling to combat Zeref and keep his return secret from the public they find themselves with no choice but to launch G.S.U. short for "God save us!" When special agent Andrew Parks is handed 4 dossiers and ordered to assemble an elite team of mages suited to combat any enemy he finds himself in the company of- well that's top secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So guys let's be honest, I have never completed a story, no matter the story line or how far I am into the story I find myself getting bored and deleting the story. My stories are all linked in one way however; they all star an OC which I become pretty attached too. So I brought them all together into this story which I hope I will finish this time.**

**The main team of Oc's I'm bringing back include:**

**Nathaniel Rhodes.**

**Flint Smith.**

**Kit Redtail.**

**Matthew Sage.**

**I'll also accept two Oc's to be part of the main team, preferably one of them as a girl as so far the teams full of males. Even if you submit a character and it's not placed in the team I will try to incorporate them into the story at some point so don't worry :D**

**So now to start our story's prologue, it more or less just gonna be dossiers on the team so far, and I'll start assembling the team in the first chapter.**

**Presenting to you "The weapons we are."**

* * *

Nathaniel Rhodes, 3rd gen Soul Dragon slayer and currently a member of the Fairy Tail guild and has known interactions with the dark guild crime sorciere.

Through studying his performance at the grand magical games last year we have concluded that the Rhodes is on par with most S-class mages, even if he is currently an A-rank.

After the games were finished, Rhodes voluntarily had an emergency procedure to place a lacrima in his chest in an attempt to make him capable of entering dragon force without the consumption of souls. The operation was a success and Rhodes went on to fight in the dragon war, attacking council member Lahar when he tried to force Wendy Marvell into battle. Nate went on to attack a younger version of his own dragon mentor, eventually killing the dragon through consumption of its soul. The death of the dragon who saved him created a phenomenon where Nathaniel Rhodes faded away, he reappeared seven months ago having no recollection of the events that transpired.

However once he was reunited with Mirajane Strauss he made it evident that he still remembered fairy Tail and the people in it. Somehow Nate managed to retain his soul dragon slayer powers, though he has said several times he has never met a dragon. The lacrima in his chest was re-inserted two months ago. Once again making him the strongest dragon slayer to appear yet.

Whilst Rhodes does not know it, Fiore owes him a great debt.

* * *

Flint Smith is a current member of the Titan Nose guild, and has confessed to being a member of Grimoire heart for the first sixteen years of his life.

Flint was part of Grimoire hearts to capture Zeref, his co-operation when informing the council on the dark guild plans up to the point of him leaving convinced the council to forgive him of his crimes. Flint's parents were members of the dark guild because of this Smith did not recognise that his crimes were wrong.

After his parents deaths the guild master Hades started educating the boy in lost magic. As he did to several other children including the traitorous ex council member Ultear Milcovich.

Flint was trained to be part of phase two of the Zeref plan. Once captured Flint was to use his magic 'Seal and release' in order to seal Zeref's dark power away within himself, and release that power when needed.

After hearing Flint confess he was designed to be the anti-Zeref weapon, the council openly asked for Flints help to combat Tartarus and seal away the demons inside himself. Flint achieved this with one if the lesser demons of Tartarus but lost control, the demon ran rampant in the mans body and wiped out three cubic miles of forest before he collapsed. He woke up a week later with full control of himself.

Whilst the council feels guilty about it, if Zeref should ever start a war the council intends to use Flint to absorb Zeref before they execute him, killing Zeref and all his demons in the same process, Making him the ultimate weapon against Zeref and all his magic across Earthland.

* * *

Kit Redtail's current location is unknown but it is suspected he is currently living in a small cottage somewhere up in Mt Hokabe.

Redtail was previously a convict in Era, at only seven years of age Redtail made history as the youngest prisoner on file since the prisons creation. Kit had a bond with a convict known as Nemo Swan, the two sharing a father son bond. When Kit was ten years old Swan was murdered in his cell, in order to avenge his surrogate father Kit broke another record, becoming the youngest murderer in history. Confronting and killing three armed convicts with his bare hands.

Redtail was moved to high security where he met Jellal Fernandez, on Kits thirteenth birthday two unknown mages broke into Era and released Fernandez, one of these mages is suspected to be Nathaniel Rhodes, though it is not confirmed at this point. It was decided that Redtail escaped with his cellmate and was a member of crime sorciere, as he and Fernandez were both spotted killing the dragon troopers along with Ultear Milcovich and a mysterious pink haired mage that both Smith and Sage seemed to recognise. Leading us to believe she was once a member of Grimoire heart, however we have no idea why Sage recognised her.

Whilst Kits past before Era is largely unknown we are aware that he is a chimera, created using the forbidden sewing magic, and is not human. His speed, strength and regeneration outclass most fully grown humans, and his growth rate is exponentially better than ours due to the two magic types unique to his kind known as "Instinct." and "Pack mind."

Whilst we are not aware of his animal class or the appearance of his true form the council recognises the chimera as a force to be reckoned with, if found and captured a court will be held to see if Kit can be used for the good of Fiore, if he is deemed useful he will be offered a position in the army as a super soldier.

* * *

Matthew Sage is recognised as one of the strongest take over mages in history, his main competition is only Mirajane Strauss.

Sage's home town was destroyed by Grimoire Heart, it is suspected that Grimoire was interested in the lacrima mines the town was known for. His determination steeled he set out to learn a magic capable of destroying all dark guilds and came across take over magic.

After deciding that it offered the flexibility to combat any magic type he may come across he trained in doll takeover magic, and has mastered four different types of takeover. Even if we do not know what these forms are in terms of power and ability we are aware he can switch between these forms almost instantaneously, allowing him to create devastating cross form combos, he is the only takeover mage we know of capable of doing this.

Couple his ability's with his own anger against all dark guilds and we have a devastating anti dark guild weapon at our command.

Whilst he is not in a guild and is considered a dark mage himself the council is willing to offer him a position training mages to defeat dark guilds.

He appeared briefly during the dragon war before disappearing once more, however it is merely a case of placing a council mage undercover in a dark guild and waiting Sage to arrive before recruiting him.

* * *

"You really want me to recruit these people Doranbolt sir?" A young man asked his superior whilst glancing through the files.

"Yes, the higher ups have decided to create an elite team of men and women to combat anything that steps our way. The strongest dragon slayer that has made an appearance to date we plan to use against dragons such as Acnologia. A man capable of destroying Zeref and any of Zeref's lingering magic. A chimera with unique abilities that can help him overcome nearly any enemy. And a man capable of defeating entire guilds on his own." Doranbolt replied as he rubbed the scars on the side of his head. "We aim to have more people on this team, however these four dossiers were immediately agreed upon by the officials, the rest are being debated upon before we can give them to you Parks." The teleporter clarified as his subordinate nodded in understanding.

"Who should I start with Sir?" The man named Parks inquired as he moved the dossiers into his pack.

"Rhodes or Flint, they're easy to find. Nate's probably sleeping or nursing a nosebleed whilst Mirajane fusses over him. Whereas Flints probably performing in his guild hall, I hear he has quite the voice. Make sure to enjoy yourself Parks, you are meant to be the group's handler so get to know your new team." Doranbolt beamed as he started to push the other man out of his office. "Good luck!" he finished as he used one final shove to push parks into the corridor.

Parks stood there for a few moments before doing what all of us would do when being told we were have to gather a group of stubborn and immensely powerful individuals.

He face palmed.

"What have you got yourself into this time Andrew?" he muttered before running his hand through his silver locks and sighing deeply. "Magnolias closer so I guess I'll start with Rhodes." He declared before waltzing to the train station. "How hard can it be, its only Fairy Tail right?"

Only Fairy tail? Hahahah innocent kid.

* * *

**So yeah, not much really going on except some avengers assemble meets fairy tail junk, I'm not really sure where I'm gonna take this later on but I think I already have a few omake chapters in mind :D**

**Whilst you couldn't really tell I wrote a page each for all the dossiers and I shortened it as much as possible. Also yes I know Nate's Character totally fucks up the story line and that his ending doesn't make much sense, so the easiest way I can explain this is the theory that the dragons trained the dragon slayers to fight the younger versions of themselves that came through the eclipse gate. Nate killed his dragon by devouring his soul, meaning that whilst Terranos wasn't there to physically train him, Nate was being educated by the soul of his dragon mentor inside him. I had to have him reappear again after the dragon war otherwise it would just of kept looping where he kills Terranos, disappears, kills Terranos, disappears yadayadayada. And whilst Nate would have been a beast after the first few cycles we would never get anywhere and I may as well ask itatchi to put him in izuname. Flint was created before devil slayers were confirmed and I wanted to create someone capable of fighting Zeref, otherwise he would have been a devil slayer as well. Kit I kinda stole after watching FMA and Mattie came to me when I had the weird idea of a man capable of using unison raid on his own, because that's impossible I created the cross form combos and built Mattie around that. Also I'll explain how Mattie knows Meredy Later on, but I'm sure some of you may already of guessed.**

**Remember to PM me a character, unfortunately I heard its against the rules to accept characters from reviews and id rather not get in trouble. All my characters already have love interests so don't put them crushing on one of them unless you want them to be upset or depressed most of the story. Remember I'm only accepting two for the team but I aim to use them all, try and make the history and magic types detailed and believable but besides that go nuts, o don't wanna have you write a shit tonne if I'm not gonna use your character much. I will also allow relationships with cannon characters but they must be believable as well, I'm not writing a twenty one year old man dating Wendy, its weird, sorry all you mesty shippers but she's like 13, Doranbolt over twenty. Da fuck. I know age is just a number and love conquers all….but it doesn't conquer the law, and the law says that will get your ass thrown behind bars. So yeah, keep relationships believable please.**

**Btw I still support Gray and Levy, I know it's never gonna happen but come on, you know it'd be cute. Don't deny it. Gray's my favourite guy and the rest of the girls get paired with everyone so why can't Levy too? Plus Levy's fuckin hawt ;)**

**Stealth here, stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys! Stealth here with the first chap of "The weapons we are."**

**So the shipping's are in, the spots on the teams are filled courtesy of Nova Del and Shiranai Atsune, so thanks to both of those! Like I stated last chapter you can still send me Oc's and I will do my very best to use them at some point through the story.**

**Anyhow let's begin!**

**Chapter 1**

Every city in Fiore serves a purpose, Hargeon was the major Port town where traders brought merchandise across sea. Crocus was the blooming capital, a popular tourist attraction, especially after the establishment of the grand magic games.

And Magnolia, well Magnolia was famous for several reasons. It was the only city in Fiore that could change the way it's shaped, it held the largest known dragons nest in Fiore, and the humble town has survived three generations of destruction, courtesy of the mages in the town's main guild, Fairy tail.

Fairy tail has housed legends such as the First master Mavis, the Dreyar family, Gildarts Clive and many younger mages such as Team Natsu, Mirajane Strauss and the somewhat infamous team consisting of Gajeel Redfox and Nate Rhodes. And many more young wizards were joining by the day in hopes to make a name for themselves.

Needless to say when a certain white haired council member found himself stood outside the Fairy Tail building he was shocked by the noise emanating from the wooden building. The sound of glass smashing, wood splintering and the god awful crooning of "shoobe doo ba!" could be heard two blocks away. And when a dark haired young man was sent flying out the second floor window in nothing but his underwear and a cross like pendent around his throat Parks found himself questioning if Fairy Tail was indeed a Wizards guild or a psychiatric ward.

Either way Nathaniel Rhodes, The lost Soul and leader of the Fairy Tail Nest made his home here, meaning that the council member had no choice but to enter the building and search for him. Hopefully he was at the Guild hall today rather than on a mission or his apartment at Tails hills, the male dorm.

Inside the noise was nearly three times worse. Parks found himself wondering if some kind of noise reducing enchantment had been placed around the building, after all he was sure that there was a rune mage in the Thunder God tribe meaning it was a reasonable assumption.

In the first three steps Parks had to duck under a bar stool, a fire dragon's roar and several weapons made of ice. '_How can anyone survive here?_' Parks inner self was screaming. It seemed the commotion was a fight between a pink haired teen breathing fire at the same underwear clad individual from earlier who was launching ice, meanwhile a white haired man was changing into some strange breed of leopard as another man with long black hair and multiple piercings was yelling profanities at the three for ruining his gig.

Once again Parks found himself face palming and wondering what he had gotten himself into by accepting this mission.

"SIT!" A voice rang out from the balcony, and Parks found himself dropping to the floor with the majority of the guild hall, only the barmaid and a scarlet haired woman were left standing. The voice sounded somewhat monotone and seemed to originate from a tall, somewhat muscular girl with an hourglass figure and a noticeable bust.

What is it with the woman in this guild and big busts?

Never mind.

The girl had dazzling Green eyes and long orange hair that was braided into a pony tail that seemed to reach her waist. Parks couldn't see a guild mark, meaning it must be hidden underneath her either her baggy pants with black linings or her dark silver jacket that she only zips half way up, revealing a white tube top and fishnets Underneath. Any other details such as scarring or tattoo's Parks couldn't see from this distance but was certain that she'd have a scar somewhere, most mages do.

Either way she seemed powerful, at least powerful enough to force the majority of the guild to a sitting position with a single word. "Do you know why I stopped you?" She spoke aloud. Once again in a monotone voice. When she didn't get an answer she shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

'_Finally! A sane one_!' Parks inner voice started dancing, making the real Andrew Parks smile. This Woman could help him find Rhodes.

"I….I stop- Stopped you because you were harming G…Gray" The Orange haired woman stuttered as a blush spread across her cheeks and she suddenly found the floorboards very interesting.

'_No she's crazy too.'_ The inner voice said, making the real Parks sweat drop.

Parks quickly climbed too his feet as a blue haired woman yelled Love rival and started bickering with the orange haired woman, breaking her concentration and allowing the Guild to move. Needing to find Rhodes and escape, Parks made it to the nearest table were the man with lots of piercings and a messy blue haired girl were sitting with a black exceed.

"Hello I'm Special agent Par-"

"Save it for someone who gives a crap." The Man quickly cut in.

"Gajeel be Nice! Hi I'm Levy Mcgarden how can WE help you." Levy scolded Gajeel before stressing the word 'we' making him roll his eyes. Despite Gajeel's rudeness, Parks couldn't help but think the two would make a cute couple.

"I'm Special agent Parks from Magister Doranbolts regiment. I have been sent to discuss a…business opportunity with Mr Nathaniel Rhodes. Could either of you tell me where he is?" I finished, smiling at Levy.

That was until I saw her scowl.

"Nate has already been questioned by the council about his involvement in Era's prison break out, he was pardoned by your superiors and killed the only Father he had ever known to save the lives of you and your family. We only got him back seven months ago. No one in this Guild will let you take him away from us again." The girl glared as the guild silenced. I'm assuming Levy rarely acted this way if everyone stopped to spectate.

"What the shrimp means is fuck off before we kill ya Gihehe!" Gajeel cackled.

""Oi, what's he want with Glow stick!" The pink haired man yelled, halting in punching the underwear man to glare accusingly at Parks.

"Speak." The Orange haired woman from earlier declared, and I found my top secret mission being ripped from my lips as I confessed to the Wizards infront of me.

"The council wishes to recruit the Lost Soul and place him on a team of Wizards from across Fiore in order to combat the threat Zeref poses to humanity. Rhodes was specifically chosen because of his dedication to humanity and his skills as a dragon slayer he demonstrated nearly a year ago during the Dragon war. The Council believes that he has the power to slay Acnologia should Zeref call on him once again!" I yelled. The crowd murmuring at the news as I glared at the Orange haired woman.

'_She could come in handy_.' He thought as she shot her own glare back.

* * *

"Acnologia, he was the dragon that trapped you all on tenrou correct?" a Dark haired mage asked his Master as they sat in his office, listening in on the conversation downstairs.

"Yes Nathaniel. You should thank him however, if not for the time freeze Mira would have been too old for you, even if you are older than her now. Seems both you and Romeo benefitted from it eh?" Makarov smirked as a blush lit the pale cheeks of the nineteen year old man infront of him. Amused that the man who broke Jellal out of Era, helped found Crime sorciere and killed his Dragon teacher twice could blush at a little teasing about his beloved Mirajane Strauss.

"Well let's go talk to the man so I can go back to sleep." Nate yawned as he stood up, picking up Asuka who had fallen asleep playing whilst her parents took a job.

Seeing the yawn Makarov smiled and shook his head fondly at the Dragon slayer. If people knew just how lazy that boy is they wouldn't respect him half as much.

* * *

"Oi, Natsu! Where's that Parks guy?" An unknown Mage appeared from the master's office carrying a young girl dressed like a cowgirl, the Master himself only a few steps behind him.

"Him!" The pink haired fire breather yelled as he pointed at the requested council member.

"I get to kill Acnologia?" The mage asked, his words making it obvious that Parks was now talking to the Soul dragon slayer.

Nate was tall, standing at 6.2ft at the very least. His messy black hair that fell to cover his neck, his fringe seemingly flicked to the side to keep it out his shiny blue eyes, his skin was as white as snow, contrasting with the inky black of his hair. Even from here I could see the scars staring on the left side of his jawline and traveling down his throat before disappearing in his Black tee. His Guild mark was visible on the inside of his right forearm in a vibrant electric blue. In the centre of his chest was a pale blue glow from the lacrima placed there. He wasn't wearing any shoes underneath his black three quarter length bottoms. He just had bandages wrapped around his ankles and the mid part of his foot. Bandages were also wrapped around his palms and his forearms, stopping just before his guild mark.

"If Zeref calls on him then we plan to use you to combat him yes." Parks replied, finally finding his voice after the shock of the Exceed turning into a muscle bound warrior and holding the council member still for Gajeel to crucify him to a wall.

Rhodes nodded before walking down the stairs and passing the sleeping Child to the White haired bar maid, pressing a kiss to her cheek and whispering something in her ear.

"I have a few commands before I agree to this." He spoke, the guild being filled with a sudden aura of sadness at his impending departure. Parks almost feeling bad from having to pull him from his family and friends, especially after they all thought he died to save them at the dragon war.

"Of course, the council has promised anything they can afford to grant in return for your co-operation." I smiled weakly, still feeling guilty.

"I want Gajeel to look after the nest from now on, he's in charge." Nate turned to look at his team mate, red eyes meeting blue as an understanding was reached between the two. Gajeel's fangs growing bigger as Nate's seemed to shrink to the same size as Natsu's. "Jellal Fernandes and Ultear Milcovich to be pardoned of all crimes." He continued, making the scarlet haired woman raise her head and her eyes water as she sobbed a thank you, the orange haired woman from before hugging her as she continued to sob silently. "I want Lisanna Strauss officially declared amongst the living once again." He grinned as a young woman with shoulder length white hair glomped him, he obviously knew how much something so simple meant to her. So did the Bar maid if her dazzling smile had anything to do with it, even the white haired man fighting before declared Rhodes was being manly. "And I want Hatsune to come too, I can't teach her how to control her magic better if I'm not around her." He finished, the orange haired woman letting go of the scarlet haired wizard to gape at him in shock. "Those are my terms, do you agree?" The dragon slayer smiled once more, the sad aura that had covered the guild minutes before now filled with a bittersweet feeling. They were sad about the temporary leave of two guild mates, but the joy he had granted in his commands were infectious, placing a weak smile on everyone's face. It was almost like he knew exactly what to do in order to alleviate the depression.

"I will do everything in my power to grant you those requests, you have my word." Parks replied, saluting the taller man who had earned his respect in a few short minutes.

"Good." The Lost soul smiled as he walked to the barmaid, kissing her on the lips, making the guild cheer. "I love you." He smiled sweetly at her, a light pink dusting both their faces as he cupped her cheek.

"Come back soon." She whispered as she leant into his hand, not needing to say the words back, she knew he was aware of her feelings, he had been for months.

"I will." He muttered, pushing forward to peck her lips once more.

"Hatsune-San, Juvia will not steal Gray-Sama while you are away." A bluenette declared, making Hatsune blush and stare at the floor once again.

"Oh…ermmm. Thanks Juvia." She stuttered once again before grabbing both Nate and Parks by the wrist and dragging them away. Wanting to escape Grays confused face as fast as possible. "See you all soon." She declared, Nate grinning and waving, only stopping to yawn Occasionally.

* * *

That night as the three were making their way to Titans nose to pick up Flint Smith, fireworks began erupting in the sky; Fire, ice, lightning and many other types of magic were being shot into the air for the two Fairy's to see as they departed to fight in secret war between Zeref and the magic council.

In response to the fireworks Rhodes tilted his head to the Sky and unleashed a soul dragons roar. This continued until the fireworks were long out of site. A firework would erupt, and in response he would launch a barrage of electric blue mist into the night sky.

Each roar meant a different thing depending on the magic that was used to create the firework.

In response to the fire his roar meant "Behave Natsu."

In response to the Iron his roar meant "Take care of them Gajeel."

In response to the evil explosion his roar could only mean one thing.

.

.

.

"I love you."

* * *

**So yeah Hatsune was more just introduced this chapter because it was mostly Nate centric, but Hatsune is gonna be further developed in the next chap when her powers can be used better. Not sure If I made Mira and Nate too lovey dovey but in Nate's original story they were never apart so I guess this is a step up, either way I think I might of overdid it but meh.**

**But yeah Nate's supposed to be Lazy to the point he can beat a snorlax in a sleeping competition, but he's also supposed to be kinda selfless and sensitive to others feelings. **

**Fun fact: Nate has a unique ability amoungst dragon slayers, he can smell the emotions of others, which is partly why he's so people sensitive. He can also tell who he can and can't trust after first meeting.**

**next time on fun facts we'll have info on Hatsune :D**

**Hatsune angelbeat does not belong to me she belongs to Shiranai Atsune, so big shout out to her, I hope I managed to portray Hatsune the way you wanted :)**

**I don't own ft either.**

**So what do ya think?**

**See ya soon, Stealth!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Stealth here with another instalment of "The weapons we are." As we know last time Hatsune Angelbeat and Nathaniel Rhodes had joined the team led by Special agent Parks. The two fairies had said their goodbyes and are now heading over to The Titan Nose guild in order to recruit the infamous Flint Smith.**

**Anyhoot lets begin! :D**

* * *

_Hastsune p.o.v_

As we made our way to the train station Park's briefed us on the details of the mission, an elite team would be assembled to fight the battles the council could not.

We would spend three weeks a month together as a team. During this time we are expected to eat together, clean together and train together.

The remaining week of the month we return to the guilds or houses we come from in order to catch up with friends and family. As well as to avoid panic amongst the non-magic folk, when they eventually realise that there idols have mysteriously disappeared.

Id be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, after all Nate simply dragged me along with him. Unlike the dragon slayer the council hadn't gone out of their way to recruit me. What if I'm injured! What if I die!? I bet Juvia would love that, then she would have Gray all to herself. I can't do this. I can't.

Nate can, I don't doubt that, I've heard all the story's about him from Lucy whilst I read her novel. He's killed Dragons, he's one of the three dragon slayers who actually have killed a dragon at some point or other.

"Oi." A masculine voice sounded from behind me as a large hand gripped my shoulder slightly, the action comforting me and quelling my internal debate. "Don't doubt yourself Hatsune. You'll never surpass Erza if you do." Nate smiled down at me before yanking on my ponytail gently.

I would deny his claims if it wasn't for the fact that he was right. I was doubting myself….that and he could probably smell the insecurity on me.

Perks of being a dragon slayer apparently.

Doesn't mean id just let him get away with calling me out on it though.

"We'll see who needs reassuring when the train starts." I muttered, knowing his acute sense of hearing would pick up on it. The way his face paled at the sound of the T word was amusing enough to make me giggle, and soothe my thoughts. "But thanks." I said as we carried on walking through the train station, our luggage already being moved onto a personal cabin at Parks request.

"So any ideas on how you're gonna nab Gray when we get back?" The Lost soul smirked as he avoided a swing for his arm.

"Make him fall in love with me, get married, live happily ever after as I throw Juvia at Lyon and Lucy at Natsu." I replied, certain I could set them up, I am the master of Love after all! "I might even get Mira to help." I grinned as he rolled his eyes.

We all fell silent as Nate walked slightly ahead of me and Parks, acting as a human bulldozer as the crowd parted for the tall, scarred man who looked like some sort of vampire due to the pale skin and elongated canines. Meaning all we had to do was stand close behind him and we would get through the crowd easily. Parks was being rather silent. He was either extremely worried about something or he's ill. He seems too much like Elfman to keep silent so long, he likes the sound of his own voice too.

"Mira won't be match making for a while anyway, believe it or not the unlucky sods she teases do have some attraction for the other….she just pesters me or Natsu to see who's emitting pheromones around who." Nate frowned as he stepped on the train, his pale skin now becoming a sickly green and the train wasn't moving yet.

* * *

Half hour into the journey Nate collapsed and Parks had fallen asleep, leaving me to deal with a cabin full of snoring males.

Great.

Just great.

With no alternative I simply sat and thought about how I could achieve my three lifelong dreams.

Surpass Erza.

Become a famous singer.

Marry Gray and give birth to Ur and Silver Fullbuster.

Nate's already helping me build up my magic storage and magic control. Hopefully by then my voice command will be strong enough to control even the Titania. Plus my sound magic can drop the slayers to their knees if I adjust the pitch and volume enough, and Erza says that Natsu can surpass her once he starts fighting to protect, rather than simply for fun.

I really should lecture Natsu about being more focused. Focus is key to everything.

Being a famous singer I could do, I figure I get some demands like Nate did, so I should just request a contract with a records label in Crocus. Whilst I'm not too keen on having to leave Fairy tail, the guild that picked me back up after I was excommunicated from my old one, I know they'll support me with my choice.

Gray's the hard one, I love him, I really do. At first it was his magic that attracted my attention, and I had a small crush on the ice make mage because of it. But that crush quickly dies after I realised just how irritating his stripping habit was. But then we started working together. He needed a sound mage for a job and I volunteered. And bit by bit, piece by piece, he rebuilt my heart. And in return I want to give my heart to him.

"SNORE!"

_Leave it to Nathaniel to ruin my heart warming moment. _

Across the cabin the dragon slayer visibly recoiled where he lay, his long arms hanging of the edge of the cushioned seat as his mouth swung open like a Venus flytrap.

"Shut it!" I yelled as my shoe hit him in the side of the head, knocking him off the seat as he snarled and shot a roar through the roof of the cabin.

Once the smoke cleared I unleashed my 'Erza glare' whilst Parks scowled.

How did Nate react you ask?

He snored. He hadn't even woken up to attack.

"YOU LAZY FU-"Parks began to roar as he was cut off by a stewardess.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave once we arrive at the next station."

"You know what the worst part of this is?" I asked the two males behind me as we finished the journey on foot.

"The walking?" Parks spoke up as Nate muttered something like '_Still better than the train.' _

"No it's the fact that when we get back to fairy tail they'll be proud that he's already destroying stuff." I sighed, reverting back to my monotone voice as my anger with the dragon slayer ebbed away.

"Your guilds insane." Parks muttered as we finally entered Onibus.

Despite what the council member's opinion would be when he regained his consciousness, he deserved that dragon roar to the face.

_No one insults our guild._

* * *

**So yeah that's an insight to Hatsune, her dreams, a little of her past and how her attraction to Gray came to be. Again I don't own Hatsune, she belongs to Shiranai Atsune, go check out some of her stories!**

**Anyway if you aren't a mange reader I'm yelling SPOILERS! For this next section.**

**Based on the Natsu being E.N.D theory I think I figured out what E.N.D actually stands for.**

"**Etherious. Natsu. Dragneel." just like the rest of the demons of Tartarus maybe Natsu has a further form triggered by the etherion in the air. Even in the spin off series Ice trail Gray's first villain is a dude who wants to hatch a demon, a few years earlier Deliora kills his family, and later on Gray's dad is a demon that Gray fights. **

**What if Gray it was Gray's fate to fight demons, if so, it kinda explains the constant fighting with Natsu. Sure it could be because they're fire and ice, but what if it's also because they're also demon and demon slayer? They just don't know it yet.**

**Food for thought.**

**Anyhoot, sorry this chaps kinda short but I honestly feel like shit, so to make up for it I'll try to do a longer chapter or update faster for the next chap, though I'm not promising it because I feel like death.**

**I'm Stealth, see ya next time.**


End file.
